La rumeur
by the.pen.of.the.idea
Summary: Une rumeur, une rumeur lancé par Collin à détruit la relation que j'avais avec Matty , ils m'ont ensuite tous abandonnés . Cet abandon a eu une conséquence terrible pour moi . Après un mois isolé , je dois maintenant retourner au lycée. Entre enquêtes pour le FBI et peine de cœur, comment vais-je m'en sortir ? Quelle est cette fameuse conséquence ?
1. Chapter 1

Awkward 1 : la rumeur

 _ **Bonjour à tous, cette fiction est la première sur awkward où Jenna et Matty vont finir ensemble**_

 _ **en français bien sûr; j'espère qu'elle vous plaira .**_

 _ **Je suis une aussi une correctrice, je sais que corriger ces propres histoires , c'est compliqué car on ne voit pas toujours les fautes. C'est pour cela que moi même je fais corriger mes chapitres par ma correctrice . Si vous avait besoin d'une correctrice ( Béta ) envoyez moi un MP , ça me ferai très plaisir de vous aider pour vos histoire.**_

 _ **Voilà, bonne lecture à tous :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Un mois, cela fait un mois que ça s'est produit. Un mois jour pour jour que j'habite dans la chambre d'ami de Dean. Il est l'homme qui m'a sauvé. Je le considère comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami et mon père. C'est vrai que c'est un mélange plutôt étrange, je l'avoue, mais ça m'est égale, c'est un des deux seuls hommes en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. Entre nous deux il y a un lien, un lien très fort qui m'aide jour après jour à avancer.

Il possède des yeux vert lagon, des cheveux courts qu'il ne prend jamais la peine de coiffer ainsi qu'une petite barbe ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt bel homme, enfin, il est même carrément canon. Il a un regard si profond et pénétrant qu'il fait fondre toutes les filles qu'il croise, sauf moi. Ça l'a un peu perturbé au début, ses charmes ne marchaient pas sur moi, ça l'a même déstabilisé mais maintenant il s'y est habitués, c'est même devenu un jeu entre nous.

Dean et son père pensent qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner au lycée, à Pallos Hills. Je ne veux pas y retourner, les revoir tous, eux qui par le passé étaient mes amis. Collin a fait circuler une rumeur comme quoi nous avions couché ensemble, bien évidemment c'était faux. Il avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises mais j'avais toujours refusé parce que je sortais avec Matty.

Cette rumeur avait seulement pour but de nous faire rompre Matty et moi. Collin voulait me faire payer d'avoir refusé ses avances. Cela a parfaitement fonctionné, tous mes "amis" m'ont alors rejeté en prétextant que je n'étais pas une fille bien et que nous ne pouvions plus être proches par solidarité pour Matty que j'avais "trahie". C'est à cause de cette rumeur que je suis allée dans ce bar, à cause d'elle tout ce qui est arrivé.

Stop, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, demain je retourne au lycée et je dois être forte pour pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant, c'est un conseil de Dean.

« A table ! crie Dean de la cuisine

-J'arrive, criais- je à mon tour »

Je me levai de mon lit et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Dean à la cuisine. Une fois arrivée dans cette cuisine moderne, tout en noir et gris de dernière génération, je m'assis sur une chaise de la salle à manger adjacente à la dites cuisine, puis il me rejoignit

« Tiens, dit Dean en me tendant une assiette de spaghettis à la courgette, mes préférés.

-Merci. Il s'installa à côté de moi après s'être servit.

-Alors, prête pour demain ?

-On peut dire ça, tu sais que je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner…

-Je sais Jenna, mais il faut que tu reprennes une vie normale, une vie de lycéenne.

-Sauf que je ne suis plus ce que l'on peut qualifier de normal, t'est au courant ?

-Certes, mais pour avancer il faut que tu les affrontes ainsi que tous tes ressentiments vis-à-vis d'eux, que tu rencontres de nouvelles personnes et que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis.

-Je sais, je sais, je vais essayer mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas y retourner. J'ai peur que ça bouleverse mon équilibre et que du coup je ne puisse pas résister à l'envie de me faire tenter par Collin après tout c'est un ami de Martin.

-Tu as le droit de bouleverser ton équilibre, ça ne changera rien à ta vie, sauf peut-être t'aider à avancer d'avantage et pour Collin il fait les mêmes choses que Martin.

-Oui, exactement les mêmes…

-Ecoute, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es suffisamment forte pour ne pas succomber à Collin et tu le sais aussi. Je pense que c'est seulement une excuse pour ne pas y retourner et éviter de devoir affronter tes « amis ». Ces personnes qui t'ont lâchement abandonné et qui t'ont fait souffrir à tel point que ça t'a détruite, à tel point qu'il ta détruite.

-C'est injuste, pourquoi tu me connais aussi bien ?

-Parce que c'est la vie. »

Il me prit dans ces bras pour me réconforter comme il le fait à chaque fois. Puis le repas reprit son cours, on parlait de tout et de rien, on se chamaillait, on s'amusait tout simplement.

Nous terminions le repas dans la bonne humeur même si Dean m'avait forcé à manger au moins la moitié de mon assiette. Nous retournâmes chacun dans notre chambre après avoir mis nos assiettes au lave-vaisselle. Je pris alors une douche dans la salle de bain reliée à ma chambre, puis j'enfilai un pyjama et me couchai dans mon lit. Comme d'habitude Dean vient me souhaiter bonne nuit et partit ensuite se coucher.

« Non ! Hurlais-je en me réveillant. »

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits et regarda mon réveil, il affichait 3:00 du matin. Chaque nuit c'était la même chose, je me réveillais en hurlant, après un cauchemar et ensuite, impossible de me rendormir. J'avais tout essayé, même les somnifères, mais ça me laissait dans le brouillard le reste de la journée, ce n'était vraiment pas pour moi. Je m'efforçais donc d'affronter mes cauchemars nuits après nuits, cela me rendait plus forte, j'affrontais en réalité mes peurs elles-mêmes.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de sport et y resta trois heures pendant lesquelles je me dépensai le plus possible, entre le punching-ball, le tapis de course, les abdos, les pompes...

C'était devenu un rituel, depuis un mois. Tous les matins, après mes cauchemars, je faisais trois heures de sport pour évacuer tout ce que je pouvais. Après mon entrainement, je pris un bain, et une fois habillée, maquillée et coiffée, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Dean: café, crêpes, jus d'orange. C'était tout ce qu'il aimait, ma manière de le remercier.

À 6h45 grâce à l'odeur, Dean se leva et me rejoignit dans la salle à manger et je lui apportai ses crêpes. À peine posé devant lui, il s'y attaqua. Je commençais moi aussi mon assiette qui ne contenait qu'une seule crêpe.

« Alors bien dormi? Me questionna Dean

-Comme d'habitude et toi ?

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé.

-Pour changer.

-C'est pas faux, dit-il en ricanant. »

Après avoir fini nos assiettes, je pris ma tasse de café et m'installa dans le canapé en cuir noir du salon, zappant les chaînes en attendant que Monsieur se prépare. Après une heure d'attente, et mon café fini, il fut enfin prêt.

Je pris ensuite ma voiture, une magnifique décapotable rouge que Dean m'avait offerte et lui enfourcha sa moto noire, un vrai bijou d'après ses dires.

Je partis donc vers le lycée de Pallos Hills et lui vers son lycée huppé pour riche. Oh je ne vous l'avez pas dit, Dean est tout de même assez riche.

Arrivée au lycée, je me garai alors sur une place libre et me rendis dans le bureau du principal adjoint pour signer mon absence. C'était une absence de un mois qui avait pour motif "raison personnelle ".

Les couloirs étaient déserts étant donné que les cours avaient déjà commencés. Une fois les formalités administratives réglées, et mon emploi du temps récupéré, je rejoignis mon premier cour de la journée qui se trouvait être littérature. Devant la porte, je soufflai un bon coup et toqua. J'entrai après avoir eue l'autorisation. Une fois la porte passée, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Mes "amis", eux me regardaient avec un mélange de tristesse, d'inquiétude et de surprise, un regard à mourir de rire, enfin il fallait que je me contrôle un minimum, car j'allais vraiment passer pour une personne encore plus étrange que ce qu'ils ne pensaient déjà de moi.

Je présentai mon billet d'absence à mon professeur de littérature et elle m'autorisa à aller m'asseoir, je trouvai une place au fond de la classe. Le cours continua pendant dix minutes durant lesquelles je pris des notes comme une bonne petite élève.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un cria : « Jenna ! »

* * *

 **Qui est cette personne qui dérange Jenna en plein cours ?**

 **Qu'a-t-elle fait pendant son mois d'absence ?**

 **Vous le serez en lisant la suite .**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Je relevai la tête et me rendit compte que mes parents se trouvaient à présent dans ma classe, à me regarder comme si ils avaient vus un fantôme.

Je ne pouvais pas leurs en vouloir après tout ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne avaient pas vu.

John, le père de Dean leurs avaient téléphonés pour les prévenir que je restais avec lui et son fils et que je n'irais plus au lycée pour un temps indéterminé.

Je n'avais par la suite pas eue le courage de leurs parler.

"Jenna" répéta ma mère.

-Maman, papa , allons discuter dehors . »

On sortit de la salle de classe pour se retrouver dans le couloir, je demandais alors :

« Que faites-vous là ?

-Jenna , sa fait un mois qu'on ne t'a pas vue!

-Oui c'est exact , John vous a appelés pour vous avertir,non ?

-Oui , un homme nous a téléphoné un soir pour nous dire que notre fille ne rentrerait pas à la maison et qu'elle n'irait plus au lycée pour raison personnel mais qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. On ne connait pas cet homme, on a eue peur pour toi !

-Il a dit vrai, je vais très bien , je ne fume pas , je ne me drogue pas et j'ai ne n'ai tué personne , donc il a pris soin de moi, pas la peine de vous inquiéter

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Qui est-ce? Demanda mon pére.

-Une question à la fois papa, oui je trouve ça assez marrant et John est l'homme de ma vie

Je vis le visage de mes parents passer du soulagement de m'avoir retrouvée à la peur que j'aime un homme près de 25 ans mon aîné .

« Mais quel âge a-t-il ? »

Et voilà la question que j'attendais .

« Il a 42 ans maman »

Elle me regarda horrifié et j'éclatai de rire.

« Je plaisante, John est l'homme de ma vie mais pas dans le sens que vous imaginez, il m'a beaucoup aidé mais je ne sors pas avec lui. Maintenant que ce point est éclaircit , il faut que je retourne en cours.

-Tu comptes rentrer à la maison ce soir ?

-Non désolé papa, je suis bien où je suis, j'ai mes habitudes,et puis voyez le bon coté des choses , vous aurez la maison pour vous tout seuls .

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour que du jour au lendemain tu partes de la maison,et quittes le lycée pour aller je ne sais où,avec je ne sais qui?

-Alors là c'est le pompon, vous n'avez rien fait mes très chers parents , soyez rassurés quand à moi je vais très bien , c'est gentil de vous en inquiéter, maintenant partez s'il vous plait, je dois reprendre le cours.

-Jenna , on se faisait du soucis tu ... »

Je mis ma main en évidence devant sa bouche et les obligé du regard à partir. Ce qu'ils firent .

J'étais en colère contre eux, ils ne m'avaient même pas demandée ce qui m'avait poussée à partir, juste s'ils en étaient la cause.

J'avais peut être mal agi avec eux mais j'étais trop énervée pour être gentille.

Je retournai dans la classe et me dirigeai vers le professeur.

« Désole Madame pour cette interruption

-Ce n'est rien Jenna »

Je me rassit à ma place et seulement 10 minutes plus tard Valérie : la conseillère d'orientation débarqua dans la classe,avec derrière elle,Dean.

Le choc passé, je me dirigeai en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, t'es pas dans ton lycée pour riche ?

-Et non, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner toute seule avec tes « amis » insista -il sur

« amis » en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts .

-C'est sympa. Devine quoi ?

-Quoi?

-Mes parents ont débarqués, il y a dix minutes.

-Tu leurs a dit quoi ?

-En résumé , ils voulaient savoir où j'étais et avec qui , ensuite ils m'ont demandé ce qu'ils avaient fait pour que je partes d'un coup

-Oh, laisse moi deviner tu leurs a fait croire que tu sortais avec mon père en l'appelant l'homme de ta vie .

-Ouais, tu me connais définitivement trop bien.

-Tu les a envoyés bouler quand ils t'ont demandés ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal n'est ce pas ?

-Attend, ils osent me demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. Alors qu'ils ne m'ont même pas demandé pourquoi et si j'allais bien, j'étais énervée.

-D'accord tu t'es énervée, mais essaie un peu de les comprendre.

-T'es de quel côté au juste ?

-Du tiens justement , je suis sûre que tu t'en veux, alors promet moi que tu les appelleras

-Ok, promis »

Je me retourna vers la professeur.

« Encore désolé Madame mais cette homme est tout pour moi ,sauf sexuellement parlant »

Dean cria un "aouh" et j'éclatai de rire et dit "Jenna:1 et Dean:0 "

Il me donna une petite tape à l'épaule.

Et le professeur sourit, heureusement qu'elle était plutôt sympa et décontractée .

« Tu me vexes là " pleurnicha Dean

-Ouais je sais , ta virilité en prend un coup, dis-je avec un sourire en coin

-Tu succomberas un jour ou l'autre.

-C'est beau de rêver.»

Suite à cette conversation pour le moins loufoque et l'intervention de Valérie qui expliqua à la classe que Dean était un nouvel élève.

On prit place pour suivre le cours tout en prenant des notes et en discutant .

Les trois heures de cours suivantes se déroulèrent de la même façon.

À la pause de midi, on alla prendre nos plateaux et on s'installa dans les tables dehors. Malheureusement pour moi, mes « amis » s'assirent à la table en face de nous.

« Ta vue ça, juste en face de nous, remarquais-je

-Ouais mais c'est peut être leurs table habituel

-Tu est sûr d'être de mon coté ?

-Toujours »me répondit-il avec le sourire en coin qui fait rêver toutes le filles.

On mangea tranquillement tout en les observant, puis Eva s'installa à la table du groupe .

Elle commença à manger et ce que je vis sur sa main me fit lever presque instantanément .

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Dean dans l'incompréhension totale.

-Suis moi, dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers leurs table. J'évitais tout le monde du regard et m'adressa à Éva.

-Il est sympa ton tatouage.

-Merci Jenna , ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vue.

-Ouais, j'étais occupée, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as ?

-Un peu plus d'un mois, c'est un professionnel qui me l'a fait , il représente un serpent entortiller autour d'une ombre, il réussit à gagner en l'étranglant.

C'est un tatouage unique, ce sont les ténèbres battus par un serpent plus vil et intelligent »

Et là, ce fut la goutte d'eau , je me précipita vers les toilettes.

Une fois à l'intérieur je vomis, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus rien dans le ventre et me relevai .

« Allez, ce n'est rien, juste un tatouage. Tout va bien, tout va bien. Tout va bien, allez souris. Ce n'est rien, il faut se calmer, et respirer. »

Après mon monologue d'encouragement à voix haute , je sortis des toilettes et rejoignit Dean qui était encore avec mes « amis » .

« Le concours de « qui mange le plus » ce matin était une mauvaise idée . Lui dis-je

-Oui c'est de ma faute désolé , t'es sûre que sa va ? Me demanda Dean inquiet

-T'inquiète pas sa va , on retourne à notre table, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient obligés de supporter ma présence malveillante.

Il me suivit sans rien dire à notre table, avant de s'assoir, il me demanda ;

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est le tatouage que j'ai vu, la vipère noire entortillée autour d'une ombre , c'est exactement le même

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, en plus tu l'as entendue c'est un tatouage unique.

-D'accord, c'est étrange mais de là à penser qu'elle est mêlée à tout ça.

-Je suis sûre de ce que je dis, elle ne pense pas que je l'ai reconnue parce que je suis supposé n'avoir rien vu, il faut prévenir ton père .

-D'accord , je te crois . Pour le fait que t'es vomi ?

Ce n'est pas le concours de nourriture parce qu'on en a pas fait et en plus tu ne mange quasiment rien .

-C'est sûrement le choc

-Oui ou alors ... C'est autre chose...

-Non , tu ne penses quand même pas que ...

-Je ne l'espère pas, on a fait tout ce qui faut mais il vaut mieux être sûre , demande à

mon père d'envoyer quelqu'un avec un test .

-Je ...

Sous son regard plus que persuasif , je finis par accepter d'un mouvement de tête.

Je téléphonai donc à John , qui répondit au bout de deux sonneries .

« Scott

-John c'est moi

-Jenna , qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a une fille dans mon lycée, elle a le tatouage dont je t'ai parlé.

-D'accord , donne moi son nom , je vais faire une rechercher.

-Éva Mansfield

-Bien, c'est tout ?

-Non, dit est ce que un de tes hommes pourrait m'apporter ... euh .. un test de.. grossesse .

-Jenna pourquoi tu ...

-Juste pour vérifier, au cas où

-D'accord, écoute quoi que dise ce test, Dean et moi serons là pour toi

-Merci

-C'est normal »

Âpres avoir raccroché Dean me demanda :

« Alors , qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Ton père va faire des recherches et envoie un de ses hommes

-Génial »

On se remit à manger, enfin façon de parler car j'étais trop stressée pour avaler quoi que ce soit .

Et si j'étais enceinte, comment ferai-je ? Dean avait essayé tout le repas de me rassurer en me disant que lui et son père seront là pour moi et que je ne serai pas seule.

C'était réconfortant certes, mais j'étais toujours autant stressée.

Quand la cloche sonna, on se dirigea vers notre cours de maths. Je présentai mon billet d'absence au professeur et allai m'assoir à une place à coté de Dean.

J'étais tellement angoissée que ma jambe n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

Le temps passa très lentement et 20 minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

Après l'autorisation du professeur , Reese un homme de John que j'avais déjà rencontré auparavant rentra , je me levai et le rejoignit, il me tendit un sachet.

Il s'adressa au professeur de maths :

« Bonjour Madame, Jenna doit s'absenter quelques minutes

-Oui Madame, je dois prendre les médicaments que Reese m'a apporté

-Bien , mais que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps et que ça ne se reproduise plus mademoiselle.

-Merci beaucoup » Dis-je avant de partir à toute allure vers les toilettes.

Arrivée dans une cabine, j'ouvris le sachet et y pris le test de grossesse .

Une fois le test réalise en respectant toutes les instructions à la lettre, j'attendis pour savoir la réponse de ce fichu test . Est-je enceinte ?

* * *

 ** _Alors , pensez-vous qu'elle est enceinte ?_**

 ** _Et si c'est le cas qui sera le père ?_**

 ** _Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?_**

 ** _ **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews**_**

 ** _ **Le chapitre trois n'arrivera que si j'ai au moins quatre reviews .**_**


End file.
